


Happy New Years

by ComingandGoingByBubble



Category: A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder, A Gentleman's Guide to Love and Murder - Lutvak/Freedman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComingandGoingByBubble/pseuds/ComingandGoingByBubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New Years fluff based around teenage Monty and Sibella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Years

Based on a prompt from glindyupland on Tumblr. Just a short fluffy story. Hope you all like it. Bubble

The clock was counting down the minutes to midnight. Everyone was gathered around the clock, crowding around it with champagne and wine glasses in their hands so no one was paying attention to Sibella and Monty in the back. The teenagers had been left alone by themselves in the back of the ballroom, which was just as well to them.

"Rather lovely night, don't you think?" remarked Monty nervously to Sibella. He couldn't tell if it was hot in the room or if it was because he was standing so close to Sibella. He fidgeted with his collar with one hand, the other holding his glass.

Sibella looked at him, the picture of grace. "Yes, quite lovely," she sighed. She bit her lip, wondering if what she thought was going to happen at midnight would. She inched a bit closer to Monty, who seemed to grow redder in the face at her intimacy.

"Your parents put on a wonderful party," Monty next said as the time went down to two minutes till midnight. "It was so festive."

"Thank you," said Sibella, tossing her curls over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes prettily at him.

A moment of silence paused between them.

"Monty, isn't there…." The blonde looked at him expectantly, "Isn't there something you'd like to ask me?"

"I-I-" Monty tried to articulate that he wanted to kiss Sibella at the stroke of midnight, to ask her permission but he ended up fumbling over his words and to cover himself, he took a large sip of his drink, smiling at her and grinning like an idiot.

Sibella's face fell a little as she turned away from him and stared absentmindedly at the clock, and Monty noticed, cursing himself for being a bumbling fool.

The time went down to one minute.

Monty glanced at Sibella as everyone else was counting down the seconds loudly around the grandfather clock. He studied her skin, sparkling in the light, her dress that slimmed down her body, her golden hair shining, her eyes bright. He always felt weak in the knees when he looked at her.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Monty put down his drink on a nearby passing tray.

Six

Sibella sighed once more and tapped her foot, a hand running through her hair in anxiety and frustration

Five

"Sibella?"

Four

She turned towards him, her face hopeful.

Three

Two

He leaned towards her.

One

He kissed her.

"Happy News Years, Sibella," he whispered as they pulled away. She smiled at him, "Happy News Years, Monty."


End file.
